


Happy Birthday

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Love (Sense8), Everyone is Poly because Sense8, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang wakes up in the best place on his birthday. Just a little cluster love.
Relationships: Cluster/Cluster (Sense8), Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Happy Birthday

Wolfgang wakes to the feeling of warmth and softness surrounding him. He keeps his eyes shut as he lets himself explore what his senses are telling him.

There is warm, naked skin against his, on both sides of him. His hand rests on Kala’s smooth, flat belly and Rajan’s hand cups his hip. Her hair tickles his cheek, whilst the sweet scent of honeysuckle fills his nostrils.

Rajan’s cheek rests against the back of his head, then he begins to nuzzle against him, breathing in his scent.

Wolfgang can feel his cluster. He can’t see them, because they’re all with their own partners but he can _feel_ them, their quiet happiness and the soft, loving embraces they are all wrapped in.

Rajan drops a kiss against his shoulder. His soft beard tickles Wolfgang’s skin.

‘Happy birthday, my love,’ he murmurs.

Wolfgang grins; that endearment still sends a delicious thrill through him and he is still barely able to believe it.

Kala is stirring against him and he opens his eyes to look into her face as her rich brown eyes open.

‘Ah,’ says Rajan. ‘I mean, happy birthday, my loves.’

‘Thank you,’ Wolfgang and Kala say together.

Wolfgang grins, then presses forward into Kala, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss. In her softness, he can feel Riley, pressing into him with a firmer kiss. As she feels Will’s hand in her blonde hair, his fingers rest at the nape of Wolfgang’s neck in a tender caress.

Lito nibbles his lip, making Wolfgang gasp into him. He feels Hernando whimper against him, his hips driving up into Lito, thirsty for more of his boyfriend.

Capheus’s strong hand trails gently down the side of his head and comes to cup his jaw. Wolfgang claims him in a rough kiss. Zakia’s strong thighs wrap around him, urging him further into her.

Nomi’s long blonde hair tickles his shoulder as she leans over him. Her eyes are alight with joy as she trails her hand lightly across his bare thigh, then nestles her fingers in between Amanita’s legs.

Sun’s hands land on his shoulders and she gives him a wicked smile as she pins him down. He knows this is for Kwan-Ho but she lets him in, allows him to see this side of her. An unexpected thrill goes through him as he realises she’s one of the few people who can pin him.

He focuses on Kala, zeroing in on the feel of her, the sweet taste of her and the rich, fresh scent of her all filling his senses with _Kala_. He would do anything for her, anything in the world.

Rajan is dropping kisses across his shoulder and the back of his neck. His arousal flows through his body, coaxed by Rajan’s soft attentions and the feeling of his cluster.

He pushes back into him, feeling the stirrings of his arousal against him. Rajan reaches out, wrapping his arms around them both at once. Wolfgang loves this, being held so close between his two lovers. He kisses Kala again, this time more passion burning between them, spurred on by the arousal of their cluster building through them all.

It is their birthday and, today, they are always together. Today, they celebrate their first breath, the first moment they were an eight, even though they didn’t know it then.

They are moving together, sharing kisses between them as easily as breathing. Rajan’s hands slide across their skin as they move together. Wolfgang knows their cluster can feel his soft touches too and the fluttery feeling their lover creates in both their bodies.

Kala returns his kiss hungrily, pressing her body against his and he can feel her desire for him. It makes him feel like he is flying, to know how much she wants him. He’s always known it, since the first time they saw each other and he knows he could never live without it, without her, without all of them. He still cannot believe he is so loved.

As the three of them move together, make love together, their pleasure reverberates through the cluster, though all of them. They are not just three. They are not just eight. They are fourteen and they will always love each other.

Wolfgang knows that their sweet, attentive Rajan will indulge them all day, shower them with attention and affection and presents and they will love it all. But this moment, with his lovers, with his cluster and with their lovers, will be the best moment of his birthday. Moments like this are what make life worthwhile.


End file.
